


知乎体

by avocadoooo



Series: 论坛体 [2]
Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoooo/pseuds/avocadoooo
Series: 论坛体 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566043
Kudos: 3





	知乎体

问题：和理科男谈恋爱是怎样一种体验？  
wwwwwhy，花型大，幽香，易于栽培。

1k赞同 

@ 鸥kkkkk 不谢邀，字字泣血。

不知道各位的理科男友喜不喜欢跟你们分享一些从某乎上看到的笑话，并且追问你为什么不笑。  
我学社会学的，基本上是文科生。家属数学系的，昨天给我讲的转自某乎的笑话：  
当你大声喊出一个大于2的整数时，它真的会变大。  
比如：  
3=3  
3！=6  
(来自某乎答主夏饼干在有哪些数学上的事实，没有一定数学知识的人不会相信？的回答)  
你说我为啥不笑？  
你不如跟我聊聊你新买的鞋。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
评论有人问我数学系男朋友会不会辅导对象数学。  
我追答一下，会。  
我重修高数的时候，打电话问过他题。  
问了两三回我就觉着他那边老有风声，动静不太对。我问他人在哪，这么晚了怎么还在外头，他说在宿舍走廊。我特别纳闷，问他为啥不进屋，他说我问他那些题，他都不好意思让他室友听见。  
凑活过呗。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
评论咋还吵起来了。  
我男朋友没瞧不起我，他说的确实是实话。我数学是不太行，但是我理直气壮。  
话又说回来，他第二天觉得话说重了还跟我道歉了，说以后随便问，问多少题都行，只要别跟他生气。  
还送了我一本高数经典习题解析。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
没想到这么长时间还有人看这个回答。  
我再追答一下吧，他这学期又选上计科的课了，每天跟我分享他画的用况图和类图。昨天发给我他老师的连线图，说画得贼艺术，摆脱了科学的束缚。  
反正我看画得不如我高中地理老师的等高线，但是我不敢说。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
啥情况啊评论区？学了计科就得穿格子衫都是啥流氓逻辑？  
我男朋友也穿格子衫，但不是程序员那种穿法。我男朋友穿衣服挺讲究，比我讲究，嗯…反正是好看那种讲究。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
没有照片，别想看照片。  
我男朋友你们瞎看啥？  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
浪漫这个东西说不好。  
他会弹钢琴，艺术细菌应该还是有一点。  
拍照也拍得挺好的。  
上回夜里起大雾，我让他给我拍两张好看照片，大片质感那种。他也确实跟着我出门拍了。  
三十张里也就两张有我吧，剩下二十来张主角都是丁达尔效应。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
又爬上来看一波评论~  
选择个别问题问答一下：  
他追的我，嘿嘿。


End file.
